


The Trial: How it Should Have Went

by Florafionpetals



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Major Spoilers for Season 2 Snow Way Out. Instead of venting and accidentally revealing the Island secret, Dakota and Cavendish use the bigger thing they had in  hand...





	The Trial: How it Should Have Went

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little take on the meeting where the island is not revealed and Block still fires the boys..

They are having another sentence. The words said mercilessly from Mr Block at the agreement of the Llama Judge and the Judge of Concentric Circles had struck Dakota and Cavendish like a hot knife that's slowly cutting deep and burning into bread. But while they'd normally comply in tones of failure, this time around felt different. And for the first time ever, the whole thing is being questioned.

 

“A-Again? But whatever is it for this time? The pistachios exploding behind our backs or in front of us?” Cavendish exclaimed in disbelief. Mr Block and the other judges all glared, the positive for an answer being clear in their firm gazes. Cavendish was incredulous. “You have got to be pulling our legs! How could we have possibly prevented those from happening? And even so, how could you be blaming us for everything that goes wrong with the pistachios?” 

 

Mr Block crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed. “You were supposed to protect them.” He said simply.

 

“Of course we know that!” Cavendish retorted, his cheeks flushing red with pressure and steam. “But tell us! How can we predict what was going to happen? How could we have stopped it? You don't know anything about our failure!” The man was shaking with a finger pointing at the trio of judges in rising rage. “What would you know about us? All you do is stay cooped up in your offices and whine for those ridiculous green nuts like some blasted juvenile while you keep sending us off and only to blame us at every bit of failure you could get out of us! Heck, all of you are  _ still _ just sitting here brandishing those silly togas and doing what? Reprimanding us and giving us a sentence even after we have given you proper evidence on our failed setbacks!” 

 

The tribune remained unchanged. “Well of course, what do you expect Cavendish?” The Llama said with annoyance. He gestured a hoof to himself and Mr Block and Circles. “We are the ones who lead our respective groups and, we are also judges at the same time. It's our job and it's what we do.” Mr Block nodded gruffly in agreement.

 

Cavendish was completely red with anger and frustration at this point. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dakota, after the while of close listening and thought to Cavendish's words, took over. And it is clear that he had understood what his partner's intention is. 

 

“Oh you think we don't know that? Oh of course you don't know. In fact, Cavendish is right! You don't know anything about what  _ we've _ been doing!” Dakota growled and Mr Block actually flinched; Dakota had never snapped at him before. “For our entire lives in working for you we've been assigned to do all sorts of mad things which end up with us getting blamed for failure which is not our fault! We fix the chaos that you don't wanna fix! We risk our lives! We… We saved the world  _ twice!  _ And what do we get? We get laughed at! Humiliated by our colleagues and you don’t give a damn hoot about it!”

 

Gasps emitted from everyone including Cavendish’s mouths. The judges looked utterly furious - But Cavendish was uncertain. “But it isn’t their fault regarding that.. Our saving-the-world thing. Time was altered, and so have their memories. They couldn’t have known because they never got to experience it.” 

 

Dakota had stared at Cavendish for a good moment, before he sighed,eyes tinted with frustration and exhaust. “Alrighty then, You bring up a crucial point there Cavendish. There’s just no way that anyone in our timeline should’ve known… Anyone,  _ except for them! _ ” The exhaust in his eyes then evaporated into fury and Dakota whipped his head so he is glaring back at the judges. Cavendish looked shocked and all his bravado had gone when he saw that Mr Block and co are dangerously scowling. “What in the devil are you talking about, Dakota? Mr Block was affected by the Pistachions’ first takeover as well!” His shorter partner gazed at Cavendish before he set his unreadable glare on the judges. Dakota had no heart left for his boss by this point. They have kept this in the dark long enough due to their ‘sympathy’ and ‘not wanting to upset their boss’ antics. 

 

“You say that you are leaders. Judges, and the supreme men of time travel. But yet it was up to me to show you what Cavendish and I have gone through in trying to do what you want us to do.” Dakota glared at the three one by one as he dangerously spoke. “If you really are what you claim to be, then shouldn’t you be like, I dunno, looking into matters yourselves when something goes wrong?! I literally thought I didn’t have to show you guys that little death montage of ours because I thought you’d have seen what you must. But apparently you did not, and this alone proves it! I bet you never even bothered to see what’s been happening below your stuck-up asses because you are too busy basking in your pride to think about the agents you call your slaves!” 

 

Dakota’s outburst struck a nerve in Mr Block and his fists banged the podium as he leaned forward with complete fury. “That does it you idiots! You brought this upon yourselves - Questioning our authority and repeatedly making up stories about sentient nut monsters and saving the world? Well you’ve had your warnings..” 

 

The livid boss paused and looked in between the Llama and Circles for an approval. The Llama had nodded with a scowl and Circles made their gibberish noise. Block glared lowly at his lower levels with a deadpan glare. “I want you two to get your sorry carcasses out of here, and the bureau. Surrender your badges and equipment - We are banishing you to live out your lowly lives at the 21st century. We have no place for pathetic excuses for agents working with the timestream!”

 

For an ample amount of seconds it looked as if the judges had expected protests and despair to come out from Dakota and Cavendish, just like with the other shame-bringing agents they ever had to deal with. But to their astonishment, Dakota looked calmly nonchalant. Not even Cavendish wore a look of disappointment. If anything, they looked in peace, as if they were livestock being given the open gates to freedom. 

 

Mr Block blinked in surprise as Dakota began to chuckle darkly. “Well. I guess we should've seen that coming. Not that we're upset with being fired from this hell of a bureau. It's more like the other way round.” He reached into his pocket to pull out a flash drive before nimbly placing it on the floor; Another montage. The petite man gazed at the tribune nonchalantly with his hands in his jacket pockets. “Thanks for the firing. Cavendish and I will make our leave now.” 

 

With that, Dakota linked arms with his partner and they both walked away and out of the tribune meeting area. None of them looked back, even Cavendish didn't spare a glance at the ones in charge of the work he oh so used to idolize. The tribune gazed at the small device, and Llama turned to Mr Block with an uncertain yet curious expression. “Shall we watch it?” Mr Block and Circles nodded wordlessly and they got to work on viewing the drive's contents…

* * *

 

After that whole ordeal, the now former time-travel agents are left with nowhere to go. They are banned from time travel and now that they're jobless, they couldn't pay the rent. Their landlord nearly caught the two of them earlier so the duo is forced to grieve someplace else. They couldn't go to Milo's house; Having to rely on shelter from a kid isn't natural in the slightest - That and the Murphy household is already occupied with housing Professor Time after his building was destroyed. So they turned to the one other friend they knew who'd be very kind enough to take them in…

 

Orton Mahlson definitely welcomed his old friends to stay with open arms. 

 

The aging retiree had listened to Dakota explain the whole story to him as he poured them some cups of tea. Orton was disgusted to say the least and he was muttering in disappointment. “That was totally uncalled for. You two getting fired for something you couldn't help.” He lowered the teapot and glanced at Cavendish. “Good job roasting them the first time by the way. The darn Blockhead would never learn unless someone pours hot coffee on him.” 

 

Cavendish sighed and stirred the spoon in his cup of tea. There was neither pride nor misery in his eyes. Just blankness from the unfair punishment they received. “We save the world two times in a row and this is what we get. Just what lesson are we supposed to be learning here?” He sipped the cup silently. Orton turned to Dakota who shrugged. “They're a bunch of idiots. Apparently the nuts mean more to them than the entire planet. Why we could let it be doomed so easily and they still won't give a hoot about it.” 

 

“Dang.. A supreme time bureau that protects the enemy. I'm ashamed.” Orton winced in revulsion. “Man I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out that it was Mr Block himself who is the baddie all of this time. Good thing you left him sooner.” 

 

This prompted looks of accomplishment to fill the downed pair's faces. “Yeah you're right. Plus Mr Block is certainly more nutjobber than.. Those nutjobbers.” Dakota chuckled and the others smiled. Then suddenly, Cavendish felt a vibration in his pocket; The temporal trans-communicator that wasn't confiscated. He cast Dakota a frown and he opened it to reveal a text. He took a second to scan, and he didn't need to read it twice, before he flung the device against the wall. 

 

The communicator slid down in its pieces as Cavendish watched somewhat satisfyingly. Dakota and Orton stared at him. “What was that?” Orton asked while Dakota said nothing. Cavendish exhaled and picked up his cup of tea. “It's just the former boss.” He said simply as he picked up the spoon to stir. “Apparently he's changed his mind and wants us back now.” 

 

Dakota cocked a brow. “So you don't wanna go back to doing the job you've studied hard to get for 20 years?” Cavendish curtly nodded inbetween sips. Dakota smiled in liking the answer and he went to sit his own tea. After that whole incident, they are never going back. And never, did the duo regret their choice.


End file.
